


Personal Assistant

by bigleosis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Anal Sex, CO Regulus Black, Clever Barty, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Modern Setting, Oneshot, PA Barty Crouch, PWP, Porn With Plot, Sex, Slash, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: Many many thanks to my betaiblankedonmynamefor the help!





	Personal Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to my beta [iblankedonmyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblankedonmyname/pseuds/iblankedonmyname) for the help!

**Personal Assistant**

It took Barty a while to get an invitation for a job interview.  
The last job hadn't ended well and he 'had made a mistake'. It hadn't been his mistake, but he was the newest to the company and therefore the easiest target, so fuck them!  
Still at this point, he had sent application after application and no one had responded.   
Barty had started to lose his faith until recently when he came home after two more embarrassing interviews, to find an invitation from Black – Industries for an job interview. They dealt with old artefacts, sent them around the world and their CO needed a new personal assistant.  
Well, Barty had thought, it was better than nothing, even when he didn't apply for the job.   
The invitation was signed by a Claire Jonsson, whom he never had heard of before but if he could get a decent job he might be able to stay in his small flat and have a normal life.

He called the company and agreed on an interview the next day.  
Barty put on his best suit and styled his hair a bit. He wanted to make a good first impression, wanted his new boss to like him. He needed this damn job and yes, he was a little bit desperate! He knew the Black's, had been in the same year with Regulus … he'd never liked him. In school, the guy had been an unbearable brat!  
Barty was greeted by a young woman, who was highly pregnant. As she was almost due, he would take her job, as long as Mr Black agreed to it.  
She showed him around, explained the responsibilities of the job, a good portion of which was to make Mr. Black feel safe and supported. He would answer calls and emails, go over important letters and presentations.  
He did all this before and he was good at it, perhaps even great at it.

“Mr. Crouch? Mr. Black will see you now.” The young woman said and Barty followed her into a large office.

As he walked through the doors, he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Of course, this bastard had the best view over London, with his office on one of the top floors. Mr Black sat behind an old dark oakwood desk, looking at a computer screen and reading something. His dark hair was pushed back, of his face and it was cut a little shorter since school. He was sporting an unfamiliar beard.  
Barty swallowed.

“Mr. Black, let me introduce Mr. Crouch to you? He applied for the job as your assistant.” Which was a big lie!

Mr Black sighed. “I don't need another PA, Claire. I have you!” He didn't even look up from the screen. “And we went to the same school. So no need to introduce him.”

Claire laughed. “You know, Mr. Black. I am leaving in two days to have my baby and I can't bear to leave you on your own. I'm sure you'll agree with me that Mr. Crouch is the best candidate for this position.”  
She slammed a folder on his desk, which made Mr. Black finally raise his eyes from the screen, to look at her. “Give him a fucking chance!” she whispered, loud enough for Barty to hear. Barty felt the heat rising in his cheeks. Call him impressed.  
Claire pointed at one of the chairs in front of the desk. “Take a seat, Mr. Crouch.” Barty sat.  
“Any tea or coffee for you?” She asked Barty, who shook his head.

“No … no, thank you, Miss … Claire! I'm good, all fine, thank you!”

“I'll leave you two to it then.” Claire gave him a small smile before she turned to her boss. “Be nice!”

Barty gaped at her. He had never seen someone act like that with their superior. He would have been scared shitless to behave that way. But Claire didn't seem to think agree and Mr. Black hadn't responded negatively in return.  
She left the office, leaving them alone.

Black took the folder Claire had slammed on the desk, opened it and started to read. Suddenly Barty had a feeling that he wouldn't get the job. It seemed out of question.  
He was sitting in front of Regulus 'fucking' Black. They had hated each other at school … okay, 'hate' was a very strong word. They hadn't liked each other very well.

“So, Crouch ...” Black finally said and raised his head above the folder. “Claire thinks you'd be a good replacement for her, but I am not sure about that yet. I heard what happened at your last job … you got yourself some kind of reputation there. Do you have anything to say in your defence?”

Barty looked down at his folded hands. It was rude to talk about his old bosses' issues, but he was tired of being accused that it was his mistake. 

“I'm in no position to answer that question without condemning my former superiors. All I can say is that they made a mistake, I pointed it out to them, and they ignored it. When it became a problem, I was the one on the bottom of the career ladder, so I had to go.”

“They destroyed your reputation, told everyone not to take you in. That you'd be untenable and you're trying to tell me that you're not angry at them?”

Barty laughed quietly. “Of course I am angry! But it doesn't do any good. I could have fought them in court, sure. But for what? Being able to work at a company I didn't want to work for any longer. A company that would kick me out? I love what I do Mr. Black and I am good at what I do. But I won't cringe … not for you, not for anyone. Either you take me as your PA or you don't. No harm taken if you don't want me, but don't waste my time.”

Black raised an eyebrow at his words and folded his hands in front of him. “Well, Claire said you'd be the best to take over her position and I'm inclined to believe her but to be clear, this is temporary. As soon as Claire is back you'll have to go. If you're good with that, you can start tomorrow and let Claire show you everything before she goes on leave.”

Barty sighed. It was the best opportunity he had received over the last weeks so he nodded. He would need to keep searching for a permanent position somewhere else.  
But for now, he was fine with temp work.

“When do I start?” he asked.

**~*~**

He started the next day.  
Claire went through everything again, but this time slowly, letting Barty do things for himself with her guidance. She was witty, smart, capable, and didn't take anyone's bullshit, not even her boss's.

However, to say the transition went smooth was an utter lie.  
Barty and Black fought nearly every day, over the smallest things too. Nothing had changed since school and to have this wealthy snot as his boss made Barty want to pull his hair out. Black was just as arrogant as before. He thought the world revolved around him and that he was infallible, invincible even!

Barty settled into a routine. He was the first in the office every day, preparing for sales, answering emails and calls, putting all the daily files on Black's table and a mug of tea on the desk for him.  
Even if he despised him, he wanted to make Claire proud. She had trusted him and gave him a chance when no one else would.  
He greeted Black everyday with a 'Good morning, sir,” when he came into the office and went with him to all important meetings, taking notes, helping Black pick what they would buy or sell.  
He catalogued everything, typed out his notes and saved them online.  
He liked that he was able to work at his own pace, so he would stay just a bit longer to finish everything. In this way, he was also the last to leave the office everyday.

**~*~**

“Good morning, sir.” Barty greeted Black one Friday morning.

“Everything ready Crouch? We'll have to leave in a few for the meeting with China.”

Barty sighed. “Of course, sir. I've all the files with me.”

“When do they call?”

Barty glanced at his watch. “In about five minutes, sir. I need to get the reports, can I meet you in the conference room?”

Black nodded and was gone before Barty would have been able to say anything else.  
He pulled all the notes about the vase together and followed Black to the conference room. Barty sat down next to Black and accepted the call from China a few minutes later.  
He shared pleasantries with the representative on the phone before their bosses took over. Barty's notepad lay before him and he took notes of the details.  
It was all going well until they came to the part about payments the Chinese tradesman said something wrong. Barty pulled over one of his folders and started to browse through the pages, Originally the seller had agreed to other conditions in emails and Barty just needed to locate the specific document. The price he wanted now was much more then they'd agreed on. Black was about to agree to the new terms.  
In a panic, Barty let out a small 'ha!' when he finally found what he was looking for, Black raised an eyebrow at his outburst but examined the text that Barty had furiously underlined. Black muted the phone.

“You sure about that, Crouch?” he asked with furrowed brows.

“Of course I am! We agreed on this price. I had an expert take a look at the vase. He said it was worth no more than $350. This guy is insane if he wants to get $500 more.”

Black gave him a considering look before he un-muted the phone and asked the salesperson point blank if he was insane.  
Barty almost choked. He had never heard Black talk to anyone in such a rude way. Black seemed angry and Barty was glad that he wasn't at the receiving end for once.  
Black ended the call with a loud huff, the seller still sputtering a response, and turned to look at Barty, who already was preparing to leave.

“Hold on a moment, Crouch. You saved me some money there.”

“Yeah, well, that's my job, isn't it? To keep everything in order and let you know if there's something wrong.”

Black leaned back in his chair and stared at Barty.  
It was uncomfortable the way that the other's grey eyes bored into his. Barty had admitted to himself, that his boss was devilishly handsome. They were now in their mid-thirties and Black had lost his boyish features.  
He still had those intense eyes and an unbelievable, dimpled smile. But his once button nose had matured into something more sharp and masculine. The beard was also an improvement and Black knew how to wear a suit.

“Crouch! You even listening?”

“Huh?” Barty startled. He might have been zoning out a bit.

Black rolled his eyes at him and sighed. “I said 'Thank you for your help.' And I wanted to know how I can make it up to you.”

“You … what?!” Barty blinked at him.

“What do you hear when I talk? Hello? Am I speaking Greek to you? I asked how I can thank you, Crouch!”

“Uuuh ...”

Black groaned and placed his hands over his face. “Okay, you know what, I'll take you out for dinner tonight. Place a reservation at any place you like. Around 6.30 I'd say. Be ready by 6.”

Barty stared at his boss, who gave him one last glance before he left with a loud sigh.  
Barty was shellshocked and sat in place another five minutes. He tried to process what exactly had just happened. Had Black just invited him to dinner at any place he liked? Was that real?   
What the hell had just happened?!?

**~*~**

Once he had returned to the office and got a handle on his shock, Barty placed a reservation at one of his favourite Asian restaurants. He loved the Dim Sum they offered and they had decent selection of cocktails and beers. He wasn't sure why Black wanted to thank him. All he had done was his job, and yes, saved the company about $500. Dinner seemed unnecessary.  
But if Black wanted to pay a night out, who was Barty to say 'no'?

A few minutes before six, he shut down his computer and went to the restroom to freshen up a bit. He changed his shirts, put on some cologne, and he combed his fingers through his hair. When he got back to his desk, Black was leaving his office too. He gave Barty a once over and nodded in agreement.

“You ready to go,” he asked and Barty nodded.

“Yes, sir,” Barty answered, while he pulled on his leather jacket.

They left the office side by side and waited for the elevator.

“So where to?” Black asked him and Barty snapped out of his thoughts. He was nervous, but couldn't tell why.

“Well … I made a reservation at Ping Pong in Soho, sir,” Barty answered.

The other man nodded in recognition. He seemed interested. “You wanna take the car?”

Barty raised an eyebrow. “I guess … sure? If you want to, sir.”

“The car it is.”

They were the only people in the elevator and Barty felt a little bit uncomfortable. This day had taken a strange turn, and he wasn't sure what to expect from this evening.  
Was it really a way to thank him? Or was it something else entirely? Did Black expect something from Barty? They had been fighting every day over the last few weeks. Over things like 'too much milk in my tea' or 'the last sheet of paper in the printer' or 'the wrong pencil, Crouch!' …  
Why was today so different? Barty had only done his job!

They reached the lower level and Barty followed Black out of the elevator to his car … and rolled his eyes. Of course, he had a driver! Good Lord!  
The man raised his hat when Black approached the car and opened the door for them. Black got in first and Barty hesitated for a short moment. Was he ready for this evening? He hadn't met with someone out of work for … God … years!  
And this wasn't a casual business meeting, Barty was sure about it. Black wanted to thank him …  
He still wasn't able to wrap his mind around this fact! The whole setup was so strange.  
When the driver coughed, Barty realized he was taking to long. He finally got into the car and sat down next to Black.

They drove in silence through the streets of London until they reached their destination. Quiet music came out of the speakers, something classical Barty didn't recognise. Barty licked his lips, a quirk he had when he was nervous. When Barty risked a glance at Black, he was looking out of the window, watching the buildings they passed. Barty wondered if Black was always so calm and collected when he was alone or went out with someone.  
When they finally pulled up the chauffeur, once again, helped them with their doors.  
Barty made his way into the entrance alone, while Black hung back to speak to the driver.  
The restaurant was crowded and hectic. The hostess showed them to their place. When he made the reservation, Barty had asked for a secluded booth so they could have at least a bit of privacy.  
Barty shrugged out of his leather jacket and placed it next to him on the bench before he sat down. Barty watched Black as he opened the buttons of his coat. He seemed concentrated, his forehead slightly wrinkled while his fingers popped the buttons. Black removed his coat, and sat down on the opposite of Barty.  
When the waitress appeared, Barty ordered himself a gin and tea, a drink made with Hendricks, fresh cucumber, apple, lemon and black tea syrup. He needed the drink after this day.  
Black gave him a questioning glance while he ordered a beer and water for himself.

“You're behaving strangely today, Crouch. You sure everything's okay?” Black asked after the waitress was gone.

“Fine sir, really. It was just a long week.”

“Your weeks are always long. You're the first one to be in the office and the last one to leave it. I can see it in the records, you know.”

Of course, he could. Barty sighed.

“To be honest, I wanted to do a good job, make a good impression. I didn't want to disappoint.”

Barty put his order in the tablet and placed it at the edge of the table, Black did the same.

“You've done great,” Black stated plainly. “I wasn't sure I wanted to hire you after I heard about your reputation and how you lost your last job. Our shared history from school and everything didn't help either. But Claire was very … insistent. I trusted her judgement and I am not disappointed, far from it actually. You are doing a remarkable job and it showed today that you know what you're doing, that you're paying attention to things. I get the feeling that it was a mistake of your former employers to fire you. Which, as it seems, was just my luck.”

The waitress arrived with their drinks and took their orders with her.  
Black took his beer and held it up to Barty. They clinked glasses, which made Barty question the events of the day again. If this was just a simple way of Black to thank him or if he, maybe, had other intentions. One didn't just clink glasses.

“Thank you for your help today,” he said with a small smile.

“My pleasure, sir.”

“Drop it … we aren't at work. You can call me Black or Regulus. It's just the two of us now and I don't mind,” he said nonchalantly and Barty choked on his drink.

He coughed a few times and nodded. “Okay … that's … yeah.”

“You have some really strange behaviour Bartemius ...”

“It just went down the wrong tube! And good Lord, don't call me that!” he exclaimed loudly. “Only my father calls me that and … just call me Barty. That's fine.”

He wasn't very fond of his given name. It reminded him too much of what he had lost, what he wasn't and would never be. It reminded him of his father disappointment that he'd never live up the family name.

“So,” Black started before he took a swig from his beer. “You've never seemed to be the type who would go for PA at school. What happened?”

Barty laughed at his comment and nodded. “Well, I tried some things before that. Started on Laws, but it was to ... theoretical for my liking and I never made the exam. After that, I tried History, Literature, and some other things, but I didn't enjoy that either. After a few years, my father got tired and cut off my financial support, so I found what work I could. Started at a small company and realized soon that I liked that kind of work. That was what … six years ago?”

“So you quit your law study without an exam? How far did you get?”

“I was in the fourth year. I could have passed, but as I said, it bored me to no end. So I skipped out before it, which drove my father nuts. But why stick to a job that you don't like. Makes no sense to me.”

“But you decided to become a PA instead? With an unfinished law degree? Do you know how valuable you could be for any company?”

“It's in my files,” Barty smiled broadly. “Didn't you read it?”

Regulus blushed. “Well, I trusted Claire with it. So I just read over the important things.”

Barty's smile grew and he chewed his lip a bit. “You were careless at school too. You could have won the championship with your team if you'd only paid more attention to the other team's strategies.”

“Yes, I should have.”

“You were so sure of yourself but you underestimated them. If it wasn't so tragic I would have laughed.”

Black grumbled and Barty smiled at him, while he sipped from his drink.  
Their dinner came and they talked about everything that crossed their minds. What Regulus had done after school (he went aboard to study history and art history), how their families did, what had happened to their old friends and their mishaps during that time and everything.  
Barty had to admit it was a nice evening. Which might be the fault of his drinks.

Shortly after midnight, the waitress approached timidly asking them if it was possible to please wrap things up, as the restaurant needed to close. Regulus offered his credit card, and before long, they were quickly ushered out.  
Unsurprisingly the car was already waiting and Barty shook his head, unbelieving.

“Are you planning to go home?” Regulus asked and Barty raised an eyebrow.

“Uh … yeah. That was the plan.” Barty looked down. “Or do you have something else in mind?”

Black looked at his car before he returned his attention to Barty. “I'm not sure if this appropriate but … would you like to join me for a coffee, back at my place?”

Barty stared at Regulus. It was a bold request, but not necessarily unwanted. Barty thought about his options.  
Either he could take the tube home, spend a night alone in his flat or he could go to his boss's flat for coffee … whatever that meant. Barty wasn't sure what he wanted it to mean.

“I guess coffee would be nice,” he answered slowly.

Regulus gave him a rare smile and pointed to the car, where he opened the door for Barty and let him get inside first before he followed suit.  
The drive was short and when they stopped it was in front of one of those fancy buildings in Mayfair. The ones where Barty had always thought he would never get to see from the inside. They got out of the car and Regulus bid his driver farewell. Barty hid his hands in the pocket of his trousers. His messenger-bag draped over his shoulder. When he followed Regulus inside he felt the stare of the guard on the back of his neck. He was already feeling out of place.  
They rode up to the penthouse, because of course they did. Barty resisted another eye roll. Once inside, Regulus took off his coat and placed it on a hook next to the door. He regarded Barty as he entered behind him.

“You want to take off your jacket?” he asked and Barty nodded.

He removed his messenger-bag before he pulled off his jacket and gave it to Regulus. He took off his shoes as well before he followed his boss into the big living room. Barty was impressed. The flat was clean, huge and well decorated. One wall was completely covered in shelves and books, which was one of the best things that Barty ever had seen.

“You want a drink? I've got some real good Scotch if you wanna try it?” Regulus gestured to the bar and Barty nodded.

While Regulus prepared their drinks Barty walked over to the shelves and let his eyes glide over the titles. He had a small smile on his lips when he pulled one of the books from the shelf. It was the first edition of Shakespearean sonnets.

“Oh, you found one of my hidden treasures,” Regulus said when he stepped next to Barty and handed him his drink.

Barty placed the book back on the shelf before he took the glass from Regulus. “Oh, so there are more hidden things?” He sipped on his drink and hummed. This was definitely some of the good stuff.

Barty watched Regulus from the corner of his eyes. As it seemed his boss was considering his next words very carefully. He turned his head in Barty's direction before he spoke.

“There are,” he answered. “Barty … I know … it's not okay and I probably shouldn't say that to you, but … I'd like to fuck you.”

Barty had been taking another sip of his drink and snorted into the glass. That was forward and … wow … not what he thought Regulus would say and especially not the words he would use. He coughed a bit and lowered his glass. He needed to look at him.

“You always have sex with your PA's?”

Regulus laughed at that and shook his head. “No … I've never been interested in my PA's before. Might have something to do with their gender ...”

Regulus took a big gulp of the scotch after his words and let the information sink in. A huge smile spread across Barty's face and he turned completely in Regulus' direction to give him a once over. For the first time since he had started to work for him, he truly dared and he took in every fucking detail.

“Well,” Barty said in a generous tone and made a step towards Regulus. “Your personal assistant wouldn't mind a tour of your bedroom.”

Regulus regarded him with a little nod before he took the tumbler from his hands and placed it on the nearby table. He then guided Barty through the living room and into a small hallway where he opened a door at the far end.  
Barty let out a low whistle when they entered the bedroom. It was giant like the rest of the flat, with large windows showing the lights of the city lit up at night. Barty noted that it had it's own bathroom. The bed was a king, placed under the windows next to a very comfy looking armchair.  
Regulus stood in front of the bed, an uncertain expression on his face.

“Colour me impressed, Mr. Black,” Barty said and Regulus raised an eyebrow at his choice of words.

Maybe the whole thing had been at his initiative, since Barty was surprisingly comfortable with this and he liked to take the lead, at least in the bedroom.

“Why don't you take a seat in this armchair over there, huh?” Barty suggested. “Make yourself comfortable. And just to let you know, I am fine with it if this is a one time thing, but if you want a longterm, more exclusive thing with me, we can discuss that later. For now, I think you said something about you fucking me, Mr. Black?”

Regulus smirked slightly before he walked over to the chair and sat down.  
Barty took one last look at the bed before he followed his boss. The bed had to wait, he decided.  
Regulus was sitting in the chair now, trying to get into a comfortable position, while Barty stood in front of him.

“I guess you top?”

Regulus nodded. “If that's okay with you.”

Barty raised his hands and started to unbutton his shirt. “It's fine with me,” he answered.

Regulus watched every move he made. His eyes fixed on Barty's hands as they undid each button. Barty loved this kind of attention. He let the shirt glide down from his shoulders. It fell to the floor with a small rustling sound. He continued with his belt, trousers, and socks.  
Barty made a step forward when he only was in his briefs. Regulus looked at him with hungry eyes and Barty wasn't able to hold back the small smirk on his lips.  
He placed one knee next to Regulus thigh on the chair, bracing himself with one hand at the backrest, before he leaned down and kissed the other man with fervour.  
Regulus seemed surprised but he recovered immediately, placing his strong hands at Barty's hips, to pull him closer. Barty allowed himself to be slid into Regulus lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck, to play with the hair on his nape.  
Barty's tongue glided over Regulus' lower lip, asking for permission to enter his mouth. Slowly the other man opened his mouth, letting Barty in. It was tantalizing to feel the other's tongue against his and Barty was pleased to find that Regulus was a good kisser.

Black let his hands roam over Barty's back, up and down, over his bottom, groping at his butt-cheeks. Barty shivered under the careful ministrations and leaned back, breaking the kiss, to get some much-needed air into his lungs.  
Regulus looked good with his dishevelled hair and his kiss swollen lips. His eyes were blown, only a small cycle of grey was visible. Barty shuddered again under his intense gaze. He let his hands glide down, over Regulus shoulders to the front of his jacket. With skilful fingers, he removed Black's knotted tie and threw it to the floor. Then he started to open the buttons on Regulus neatly pressed button-down, greeting every bit of skin with a kiss.  
Regulus placed one of his hands in Barty's hair, only following and guiding him a bit. On the last button, Barty pushed the fabric from Regulus' upper body and admired the view for a moment. He was incredibly handsome, shirtless, sitting warmly under Barty's own thighs. He wasn't as toned as he had been during their time at school, but he was in good shape nonetheless.  
Barty's hands roamed over Regulus chest, enjoying the light tickle of the hair there. His thumbs toyed with Regulus' nipples and he drew in a sharp breath, which made Barty smirk again. He bent to place small kisses on Regulus neck, moving up to his ear. He bit in his earlobe playfully before he kissed it better.

“I'd love to blow you, Mr. Black,” he whispered in a low husky voice. “And when you're all good and hard for me then you can have me on this ridiculously big bed of yours.”

Regulus groaned at his words and Barty started his way downwards. He slipped down from the chair, opening Regulus' legs with his feet so he could fit between them. He kneeled down on the floor and made fast work of Regulus belt and fly. Regulus sank deeper into the armchair, spreading his legs a bit wider for Barty to be comfortable.  
Barty placed his hands at the waistband of Regulus trousers and briefs before pulling them down to Regulus' knees while the other lifted up to accommodate. Regulus was already half-hard when his cock was freed from his fabric prison and Barty wrapped his fingers around it. Regulus sucked in a hard breath.

“Careful,” he warned through gritted teeth and Barty opened his hands a bit.

“Sensitive?” Barty teased Regulus.

“It's been a while,” the other answered honestly.

“Oh!”

Barty hadn't expected the other would be that open, but Barty appreciated it.  
He moved his hand up and down slowly, gathering the liquid on the tip of Regulus' cock and spreading it down so his hand glided more easily over the sensitive flesh.  
Regulus head fell back against the armchair. He grew hard under Barty's attentions and Barty leaned down, letting his tongue slide over Regulus' tip. The older man groaned loudly and his hand found Barty's hair again, pushing him down slowly.  
Barty opened his lips and slipped the tip of Regulus' cock into his mouth. He let his tongue move under the ridge and around the tip. Slowly he took him into his mouth, all the way in before he pulled away slowly. Regulus' fingers stroked the back of his head and Barty shivered in delight.  
Barty let his lips glide up and down the underside of Regulus' penis, moaning quietly at the feeling of soft skin. He slowly worked his way back up, hand on the base of Regulus' penis. He could hear him panting and lowly calling his name before he took him into his mouth again, slowly working his way up and down. He dragged his tongue over the underside and sucked on his way back up.  
He wanted this man. More than anything!  
Barty pressed up, removing his lips from Regulus' cock with a small popping sound. He let his hand stay where it was, continuing the pace of his missing mouth.

“I want you to take me on the bed,” Barty said. “Take off your clothes before you get there. I'll just go and grab the lube.”

Barty released Regulus' cock, trailing his hands down his thighs to push himself up.

Regulus cracked an eye before he managed to leave his thighs.“Where do you think you're going?” He grabbed for Barty's departing hand.

“My bag is by the front door. I've got lube in there.”

Regulus laughed. “No, you're going nowhere. I've lube in the nightstand. Get on the bed. Now!”

Barty shuddered slightly at the sudden command in his voice and did as he was told. He removed his briefs before he climbed onto the bed.  
The sheets were cold against his skin and goosebumps rose on his body. Barty settled down in the middle of the bed, placing his head on the soft cushions before he turned his attention back to Regulus, who had discarded his suit jacket and shirt. Barty bit his lip at the view in front of him. His hands flew for his own arousal to take himself in his own pumping hand as he watched Regulus finish disrobing. He removed his trousers and undergarments before he got onto the bed as well.  
Regulus opened Barty's legs and swatted at the hand on his cock slightly. Barty looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I didn't say you could touch yourself,” Regulus said as an explanation.

Barty obliged, removing his hand from his dick. “So what now, Mr. Black?”

Regulus bent down, placing his lips next to Barty's ear. “Now I'll get you all loose and wet for me before I fuck you through this mattress.”

“Hmm,” Barty hummed. “Promises, promises.”

Regulus bit into his earlobe, which made Barty moan loudly. “Are you always such a brat?”

Barty laughed breathlessly. “I've always been, but how would you know sir? I've always been a good little PA for you, haven't I?”

Regulus snipped at his ear again before he sat up to reach over Barty for the nightstand. He drew out a bottle of lube and a few condoms before tossing them gracelessly on the bed next to them.

“How do you want it?” Regulus asked.

Barty thought about it for a moment. “Face to face. Want to be able to see you.”

Regulus nodded, while he grabbed one of the many cushions from the bed, lifted Barty's hip and placed it underneath it. His hands glided over the younger man's body, admiring the view. Regulus grabbed one of Barty's legs to place it against his shoulder before he picked up the lube, opened it and coated his fingers thoroughly. Regulus bent down, sealing Barty's lips with his, while he started to slip his finger over Barty's entrance.  
Barty moaned into the kiss when Regulus pushed in his first finger. Barty always liked the feeling of getting prepared and Regulus' technique was exceptional. He was receptive to Barty's shuddering body, and prepared it thoroughly for what was to come.   
Their kisses grew more passionate and when Regulus broke the kiss to sit up, Barty whined. Regulus gripped his free hand reassuringly over Barty's thigh before he withdrew his fingers from him too. Barty hissed from the loss but was thrilled to see Regulus reach for one of the condoms, rip it open with his teeth and put it on before lubing it completely.  
Barty reached up with his hands, cupping Regulus' face to pull him back in for another kiss. He moaned quietly when he felt Regulus push in. It was a while since he had sex too so he tried to relax. Barty's legs rocked into Regulus' hips, encouraging him to go a bit faster. Regulus kissed him softly, covering Barty's face with little butterfly kisses until he slowly bottomed out.  
He stopped momentarily to study Barty's face for any signs of distress before he started to move slowly. They both moaned in unison and Barty shifted his hips up so Regulus was able to penetrate him deeper.  
Regulus' hands slid over Barty's body, enjoying the small sounds he was eliciting from the other. When Regulus' reached Barty's hands, he intertwined their fingers and pulled Barty's arms up above his head. Barty groaned at the new angle.

“Faster,” he moaned, trying to urge Regulus on.

Regulus chuckled. He had no intention of doing so. He wanted to take his time undoing Barty, who was a moaning mess beneath him.  
The last few sexual encounters Barty had, were short, rough and fast. So it was a nice change to go slow. Barty looked up at Regulus and their eyes met, while Regulus bent down and kissed Barty again.  
Barty groaned into the kiss as their body's closer together and his leaking cock was now trapped between their stomachs. At this new angle, Regulus hit Barty's prostate with every thrust and Barty quickly felt his orgasm approaching.  
Barty's fingers clenched around Regulus' hands and he threw his head back when he came between their bodies, untouched.  
Regulus, now chasing his own relief, redoubled his efforts. Barty was whimpering, while Regulus pounded hard into him. When he finally came, he buried his face in Barty's neck and bit down hard at the soft flesh there.  
Barty let out a hoarse cry at the short spark of pain. _'This is going to bruise'_ his post-orgasm brain suggested helpfully.

Regulus slumped down on him and knocked the air out of Barty's lungs. They both tried to get their breathing under control and Barty turned his head in Regulus' direction to gaze at him.  
A fine sheen of sweat was covering his body, his face flushed red and his eyes closed. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead and to Barty he'd never looked better.  
After he took another deep breath, Regulus placed his hand next to Barty and rolled over onto his back, slipping out of Barty who scrunched up his nose at the weird feeling. Regulus disposed the condom in the trashcan next to the bed.

“Oh, so you're prepared for encounters like that?” Barty asked smiling, his voice only a bit teasing.

“That's rich coming from you Mr 'I have lube in my messenger-bag'”

Barty laughed at that. “Fair enough.”

He sat up and drew his hands over his face and through his hair as well, trying to flatten it down a bit. When Barty swung his legs over the edge of the bed, Regulus' fingers wrapped around his wrist. They exchanged a look and Barty let himself be pulled back into the bed. Regulus drew him into a loose hug.

“I think,” Regulus started and coughed, looking a bit embarrassed. “I think I'd like to repeat that.”

Barty pushed himself up to one elbow, looking down at Regulus with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't resist the urge to caress the others cheek with his fingers. “Are you suggesting that I could be more than your PA in the future?”

Regulus shook his head, the exasperation clear on his face. “If you want to phrase it like that, then yes. I'd like to have something more long lasting with you.”

Barty bent down and kissed Regulus with a smile on his lips.

“I'd like that too, Mr. Black.”

**The End**


End file.
